sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:ISY vs. BBY and ABY
I'm looking for consensus on when it's proper to use the ISY calendar and when it's okay to use the BBY/ABY calendar. I'm in favor of using ISY only when direct quoting / referencing something from the MUSH -- IGN Broadcasts, RP logs, Treaty language, etc. Character pages, Organization pages, timelines, etc. should all use the BBY/ABY date. The galactic and canon standard is BBY/ABY. As part of the NPOV policy, the majority of articles should conform to that common standard. -- Xerxes 20:36, 26 October 2006 (UTC) * I'm down for either way. I use BBY/ABY for basically all of my articles except for Korynn Fleming, because he's an indoctrinated Imperial. I'd be fine with having his page refer to BBY/ABY from the third person, and only use ISY from his first person objectives. -- Korynn * The use of ISY is exclusive (as far as I know) to this storyline (MUSH). Wookieepedia details the existence and use of three different calendars, and none of them are Imperial Standard Year. They do mention that there were some Imperials who claimed that a restructuring of the calendar places Year 0 at 19 BBY (the creation of the Empire), but there were no writers or publications that adopted this. I do not know the origin of ISY, but I'm of the opinion that it is a fabrication of "elitist Imperials" who want to flount their Imperial dominance. As a writer/reader, I don't care (I just don't read the article, then)... my only concern is/was that the Bailey Sora Laran article was linking to pages/articles/system that doesn't exist. -- Hawke / Rtufo 14:06, 27 October 2006 (UTC) * ISY makes as much sense as ABY does. One would be the unit of time that the Empire uses, the other would be what the New Republic uses. As one of those "elitist Imperials", I can guarantee that the Empire does not use ABY/BBY ICly as a time measurement. Why would the Empire base their calendar off of the destruction of the Death Star? In fact the consensus in most places I have looked seems to be that the only group that uses ABY/BBY is the New Republic/Rebel Alliance that it is hardly a galactic standard in the existance that is SW MUSH. The Empire uses a system based either off the Galactic Republic's reformat in 35BBY or based on the Declaration of a New Order. I can go either way on reseting the year to 0 at 35 BBY or at 19 BBY. I would imagine that the CSA would use the reformed calendar or one based on their own charter. There are examples from SW novels of an Imperial system based on when Palpatine ascended the throne, however the dates don't gel with the prequal trilogy that came earlier. There has been an effort to 'retcon' that date to the Galactic Republic having a resynchronization to account for the year difference between 'Zahn's' year and apparently what is George's timeline. While the Wiki is supposed to be a neutral voice, I don't see any problem with using ISY or ABY as both. What I suggest is that people who do use ISY, also include the ABY date so everybody knows what time they are talking about. I don't think it adds bias to the arguement or makes the neutral voice impossible. Here are a couple of links: Wookieepedia's article cited by Hawke star wars dates on Answer.com --ImperialFH 15:15, 27 October 2006 (UTC) * I think BBY/ABY is a good way for us as players to get a glimpse of where in the movie storyline an event takes place, but I agree with ImperialFH, only the rebels/NR or friends of the NR would use that in active IC life. There's the standard year based on the Great Resynchronization, and there is also the ISY. On Brak Sector, the Empire called it "Imperial Era" but it was the same thing as "Imperial Standard Year". -- SW1 Kyle 27 October 2006 * You can come up with many good, logical IC reasons why ISY should be the standard, but the fact remains that it's not. BBY / ABY is what all the canon sources use, it's what we've got in SWINFO, etc. BBY/ABY is the standard. That being said, I guess I'll just back off on the whole issue... because after re-reading a few of the pages that use ISY, I think it is an interesting bit of flavor for those of Imperial alignment. -- Xerxes 14:04, 8 November 2006 (UTC)